


Two Hearts, One Maybe.

by JustARobin05



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Sayori can't get out of bed one morning and Monika comes to join.//Title from the song I Go Crazy by Orla Gartland.\\
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Two Hearts, One Maybe.

The sun shone around her room, although to her it was much more of a faint echo. She was trying to simply move her legs and stand up, walk over to her closet but it felt as if something had her body in a bind.

She dragged her heavy eyes to look at the window; the ceiling had lost all its interest for her.

This was a regular morning for Sayori… she’d be late for school again.

Her mum was already at work, there was no way Sayori could ask her for… anything. There wouldn’t be a way if she was at home. She stayed put, looking around the room as far as her eyes could let her.

She wondered how her friend would feel about it, she knew that he’d noticed already. Then again she hadn’t heard from him in a while, or even see him at school… or the club. Had he quit? She’d have to ask Monika.

Something in her fluttered at the thought of the other girl, Sayori couldn’t put her finger on it until…

My friend, my crush, Monika, that was the SAME FEELING!

OH! ...Oh.

She felt tears prickle at her eyes for a moment. Another crush that wouldn’t mean a thing in the end.

Then, she flushed the feeling down, finally standing up and walking towards her closet. When the doors opened, you’d expect there to be clothes on racks or stacked up on the ground. They were there, of course, if Sayori was in charge of cleaning her clothes she wouldn’t. Good thing her mum did.

It was what was lied on top of the clothes that made her falter.

A noose.

She’d made it not long ago, she was going to… use it when the festival happened but then she’d gotten a phone call from Monika, who was checking if she’d woken up, if she was okay. Sayori wondered if Monika really cared- not even her childhood friend had, in the end.

The thing stared back at her. It’d been a month. One month and she was already weak enough to do it.

But then there was a knock at her door.

“Sayori? It’s Monika!” she jumped, fumbling to close the closet door, “You okay? I tried the front door but no one answered,”

“I-I’m fine!” she yelled back, lacking enthusiasm.

“Can I come in?”

“Uh… yeah,” when the door opened, Monika wasn’t in her uniform, which was strange. Sayori couldn’t think of a time Monika wasn’t in her uniform, even outside of school. Wasn’t it Thursday today too? The other girl was wearing comfortable clothes, like she was planning on spending the day huddled up in bed.

“You okay?” Monika asked, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Sayori wanted to say yes, wanted to lie and make the other girl not worry but all that left her mouth was a sob.

She hadn’t been asked that in a while.

Monika was at her side in a second, holding her in a hug that was just right, just the right amount of tightness to make her feel comfortable but not squeeze her. She let her head fall onto Monika’s shoulder (well, just bellow it).

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t, I can’t-”

“Sh, I go you, it’s okay.” Monika started to rake her hand through Sayori’s hair.

She took those words to heart, right then, in that moment, she loved those words… just as she did Monika. She had her. It was okay.

She sobbed more and more and she didn’t know when she stopped but she did eventually. She pushed herself away from the taller girl, sniffling. “I’m sorry,”

Monika gave her a small smile, a reassuring one, “You don’t have to be sorry,” she reached her hand up and stoked Sayori’s cheek, “Everyone fells sad every now and again,”

“…But it isn’t every now and again,” Sayori felt tears track down her face once again, “I-It’s constant, Monika,”

Monika’s smile faltered, her brows knitted. “You’re depressed?”

“...Yeah,”

“Oh, Sayori,” the girl hugged her again. She just felt so secure with her, “I’m always here for you,”

“I know,” she said, gripping the back of Monika's shirt.

There was silence, a deep, dark pit in Sayori’s stomach as she tried to say the words. This was something she was keeping to herself, that he’d never share but after looking at Monika for one second she’d told her one of the biggest secrets she had.

“…You stopped me,”

“What?”

“I-I was gonna do it,” she sobbed, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry, it isn’t your fault,” Monika sounded shocked, she probably was. She pushed Sayori back,“I’m gonna help, okay?”

“… Can we just…” she looked over to her bed.

“Okay, yeah,” Monika smiled, “I think I picked a good day to have a day off,”

“You’re skipping?”

“The school doesn’t need to know,” Monika’s smile changed, a mischievous one. That made Sayori smile back, and a bubble of laughter left her. Sayori sat on her bed. “D’ya have a laptop or something?”

“Uh- yeah, under that plushy,” Sayori pointed to the duck at the end of her bed and Monika picked the devise up.

“You wanna watch Netflix?”

“I’ve been meaning to watch Stranger Things,”

“You haven't seen it yet!?” Monika said, Sayori shuffle up into her wall when Monika was next to her, and then the taller girl sat down next to her.

“No, but you haven't seen OR read IT yet, so nuhh!” she stuck her tongue at her and Monika smiled at her.

They spent the day snuggled together and watching Stranger Things, which was good, Sayori couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before.

She didn’t know when, she didn’t know how, but Sayori fell asleep in Monika’s arms and when she woke up, Monika was still there.

She always was and always would be.


End file.
